In recent years, display devices equipped with a touch detection function of detecting a finger, etc., in contact with or in proximity to a display area have been used for various electronic apparatuses. As this type of display device, for example, a display device which displays an image in a display area, applying a voltage for display between a drive electrode and a pixel electrode provided in the display area, and detects a position of an object in proximity to the display area based on a detection signal from a detection electrode forming electrostatic capacitance between the detection electrode and the drive electrode is known.
In general, in this type of display device, drive electrodes are arranged in a direction from a terminal area of a display panel where a terminal for external connection is provided to a counter-terminal area on the opposite side, and each of the drive electrodes extends in a direction crossing the direction.
On the other hand, as a mode of the drive electrodes, for example, a structure in which each of the drive electrodes extends in the direction from the terminal area to the counter-terminal area and is arranged in the direction crossing the direction can also be adopted. In this case, peripheral circuits and lines for image display and touch detection differ from those of the above liquid crystal display device. Therefore, new devices for circuit arrangement are necessary in terms of the narrowing of a frame, that is, the narrowing of the so-called frame area around a display area, the prevention of a decrease in the accuracy of touch detection due to the incorporation of coupling noise into a detection signal output from a detection electrode at the time of touch detection, etc.